I Love Your Love the Most
by lizook
Summary: “I could taunt you from the front seat if it would help take your mind off of it." "You always taunt me"


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Thanks to **beatricks** for initial feedback and **cupcakebean** for the lookover!

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say it? Bones isn't mine. Title from the Eric Church song _Love Your Love the Most.

* * *

_Sighing, she picked up her spatula and one of the forty-eight cupcakes in front of her; this was turning into a longer endeavor than she had anticipated. It was for a good cause though. When Booth had told her Parker's school was having a fundraiser to purchase new computers and microscopes she knew she had to contribute in some way. A day with her at the lab (_no one wants to pay to see dead bodies_) and passes to the Jeffersonian (_Boring, Bones, boring_) had been vetoed so she'd settled on providing baked goods.

After some careful consideration, she'd decided on pumpkin cupcakes: fast to make and perfect for the season. They were now strewn across her countertop, more than half of them frosted, the rest just waiting to be completed with their dollop of cream cheese icing.

"Bones, you ready to go?" The door slammed shut as he raced in, cheeks flushed from the cool October air. "Ooo, these look amazing..."

She grinned, swatting his hand away as he reached for one of the baked goods. "They're for the school, not you."

"But I'm hungry and it's a half hour drive," he leaned close, their hips bumping, "from here to Parker's school... that's, like, torture with those _taunting_ me from the back seat."

"I could taunt you from the front seat if it would help take your mind off of it." He didn't miss the sparkle in her eye as she set another completed cupcake down and picked up another.

"You_ always_ taunt me." He let his arm fall over her shoulder as he brushed his lips across her jaw. She sighed and fell back against him, spatula hovering in mid-air.

Seizing the opportunity, he leaned forward, grabbing for the cupcake in her hand. She easily evaded him, sliding beneath his arm and down the counter, out of his reach.

Not one to be deterred, he advanced, pinning her against the cupboards. His hands fell to the surface behind her, preventing escape and knocking over the opened bag of powdered sugar in the process.

A cloud of white surrounded them, _covered them_, and she laughed at the startled expression on his face, the way the dusting of sugar made his hair look grey; he'd still be incredibly attractive years in the future.

"Good job," she gestured with the spatula, almost hitting him in the chest, "I just bought that bag of sugar. Luckily, the cupcakes seem to have missed," she couldn't take it anymore, his look of concern, disbelief, and..._ open admiration_... was killing her, making it impossible to keep the laughter from bubbling out, "they missed the great sugar storm of two thousand eleven."

Laughing in response, he closed the little distance remaining between them. He brushed her hair back and grinned mischievously before slowly - painfully, excruciatingly slow - lowering his mouth to her throat.

Just when she expected to feel his lips press against her skin, his tongue swept out, licking the sugar from her body. She shuddered at the contact, the way he traced aimless figures across her over and over....

The spatula clattered to the floor as she gripped his shoulders and he groaned, teeth grazing her skin as he worked his way up her neck. Her back arched as his mouth covered hers and his hands slipped under her shirt.

"Mmm, you..." he hooked her leg over his hip, his arousal pressing against her core, "taste_ so _good... must've been sampling your work..."

"Had to..." she ran her hands over his shoulders, "make sure..." down his sides, "they were edible," and cupped his ass.

He rocked against her faster, the friction of their clothes only increasing his arousal. She gasped, her eyes slipping shut as his tongue slid over hers, heat slowly beginning to spread through her body. Her arm flew out as her breathing hitched and-

With a crash one of her mixing bowls ended up on the floor next to the spatula.

Panting, she pulled away, her hands twining in his hair as she rested her forehead against his. "We need to stop.... should get these to school..."

"Damn it," he groaned, cupping her face and wiping away some lingering sugar with his thumb, "you're right."

"Here, you can put them in this container while I finish these last two." She let her lips slide over his once more before pulling another spatula from the drawer. "We'll finish _our_ dessert later."


End file.
